


Fixing Stefanos’ Heart

by SportyMari



Series: The Tennis Children Club [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roger and Rafa are everyone’s tennis fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Everyone knows not to hurt Stefanos because he’s a fragile person. Sascha hurt Stef and now he has to make up for it. But it’s Sascha and Stefanos, is anything simple with these two?





	Fixing Stefanos’ Heart

Nick opened the door to Stefanos’ hotel room in Montreal. 

“Stef we come bearing food and peace”

Next to Nick, Sascha chuckled and walked straight through. 

“Nick, it was open. He probably wanted us to come in”

“But Sascha this is how it started. We broke his trust rule and now he’s really upset” Denis spoke up from behind Nick. Dominic nodded next to Denis. Nick was more busy trying to find where his boyfriend was from where he was still standing outside the door. 

“Take some chances kids. He can’t possibly still be upset”

“Sascha get out of my room” a voice came from underneath the cocoon of blankets on the couch facing the balcony window.

“Oh come on! We just came to see if you were still angry at us”

“I’m not angry at anyone —“

“Oh thank goodness” said Dominic.

“However I am still sad that you guys said I was not cut out to be as good as you”

“That was just me. The others didn’t agree with me. Besides I realized on the way over here, you made fifth place for a reason. You’re already better than us” Sascha walked carefully to the cocoon.

“Sasch I expected more from you! You said we are friends now and then you go and do this”

Suddenly the cocoon opened, Stef jumped out and ran past the other guys. 

“Let’s go get our friend back” and Denis was running after him. Dominic shrugged and followed . Nick and Sascha looked at each other and they were off as well. 

Meanwhile, Stefanos had taken the elevator down to the lobby and was originally planning to go to some tourist spot in Montreal or get drunk in a bar. Then he saw Roger talking to Rafa in front of the doors. 

Shit, I can’t go over there. Roger is going to ask if I’m okay, thought Stefanos. But he had standing there long enough for the two to see him there. Roger waved him over. 

“Hey, Stef. Are you okay? Sascha was telling me earlier than you were angry” Roger gave Stef a tight hug.

“I don’t know Roger. I honestly have no idea. Can we go to another room. Somewhere in private? I don’t like attention I’m getting right now”

“Yeah sure. You don’t mind if Rafa comes as well do you?”

“No I don’t mind. He’s like an attachment of you” Roger playfully pushed Stefanos. 

They walked into Rafa’s room to talk. Rafa locked his door as Roger pulled Stefanos onto the bed. 

“Talk to us niño” Rafa sat on the chair in front of the bed so he was facing Roger and Stefanos.

“I was minding my own business when…..”

Flashback: 

Stefanos was walking past where he saw Sascha with Denis and Dominic. Nick was walking next to Stef. They had been having a nice conversation about Cincinnati and what fun places they could go when Stefanos heard it. 

“I’m telling you Stefanos could never make it to the top like me and Domi” Sascha was saying.

“He’s already 5th in the rankings. He’s already better than you” Denis came to his rescue but it was already too late. Stefanos had already heard it and was starting to tear up. Next to him, Nick had noticed and growled. 

“Sascha can’t you shut your mouth for longer than a few minutes” Nick asked the tall German, while still growling and holding his boyfriend’s face in his shoulder. 

“I’m only saying what everyone else has been thinking”

“Don’t you think you’ve caused enough pain to this innocent child already?”

Stefanos managed to get free of his boyfriend’s hold and ran away back his hotel room.

Flashback over

“Then they all came into my room tz and Sascha tried to explain things but I got so scared that I ran away”

“Aww, lo siento niño” Rafa crossed the room and hugged the Greek. 

To Rafa, Stefanos was just that. A Greek boy who needed the protection everyone around him. He may be a different type of player than everyone but he was also the most precious person in the ATP.

Unknown to the three in the room, the rest of the youngsters arrived at the door and were eavesdropping on the conversation. 

“Great I feel more and more guilty while hearing this” Sascha said moving from the door to the sofa in the hallway. Nick nodded in agreement. 

“You shouldn’t have said any of that about him.”

“Well I didn’t realize it was going to hurt him this much” 

“You didn’t realize that saying hurtful words were going to hurt Stef? Seriously how could you be so stupid Sascha” Dominic snacked his friend’s head. 

“Alright we should find a way to have him forgive Sascha,” Denis announced getting up before realizing the door is now open. “Oh boy. The door is open and Roger and Rafa are staring at us.”

“Roger I can explain this” Nick started.

“No need. I get it. We were young once as well” interrupted Roger. “Sascha go apologize and explain to Stefanos what happened.”

“Yes of course Roger” and Sascha went into the room and the door.

Stefanos turned to see who was in the room and groaned when he saw it was Sascha. 

“What do you want Zverev?”

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for hurting your feelings. It wasn’t fair of me and it hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. I really just thought you needed to brought down because I was jealous and —“

Stefanos attacked Sascha in a hug. He laughed at the older one and pulled him onto the bed.

“You felt jealous of me? Sascha you’re a good player and you’re my friend. Maybe not my best friend because that Maria’s position” 

“Yeah I know.”

“Sascha, I may be higher in the rankings but you’re still better than me. I mean I was knocked out of the Roger’s Cup. You’re still in it” 

“You didn’t deserve that”

“I didn’t but that’s what fate had for me. I lose to my boyfriend in Washington and I lose in the second round of the Roger’s Cup”

“You’ll get it in Cincinnati. You and Nick make a good doubles team”

“I hear you were jealous about that too”

“I wasn’t happy about it because that means we may play against each other and it’ll bring too much tension to the group and—“

“And you’re rambling on, Zverev”

“We still friends?”

“Until we drop” and they did their own handshake that none of the other guys knew about.

“Uh yes, CAN WE COME IN NOW OR ARE YOU TWO STILL MAKING OUT?” Dominic yelled from the other side of the door.

“ONLY IF YOU BROUGHT ICE CREAM” Stefanos yelled back.

“NO ICE CREAM IN MY ROOM” Rafa yelled out. An audible through the door smack sounded before Domi’s ow came. Stefanos and Sascha laughed before leaving the room.

“I see you stole my boyfriend” Nick feigned sadness. Stef rolled his eyes at Sascha but gave Nick a kiss on the cheek anyway.

“Here Nick got you mint chocolate ice cream while you two were talking” Denis handed Stef an ice cream cone. 

“Is everything okay now” Domi asked. Stef and Sascha looks at each other in question.

“Now that I have my ice cream, yes everything is okay. Ice cream fixes everything. It’s my one true love”

“So everything could have been avoided if we had gotten you ice cream before” Sascha said incredulously.

“Yep”

“Unbelievable”

“Wait for it” Roger spoke up. They waited a few seconds before...

“ICE CREAM IS BETTER THAN ME????”


End file.
